Shear seal type valves are used in a wide variety of applications. In well applications, shear seal valves may be used for switching high-pressure hydraulic fluids or dirty fluids. A shear seal valve contains a pair of shear seal structures that engage with mating outer seal plates to control flow of fluid between a supply port and one or more output, regulated, or vent ports. Shear seal valves tend to have many static and dynamic seals and sealing surfaces which can be difficult to axially align during manufacture and to maintain in desired geometric positions throughout their operational life. Additionally, higher friction loads and inconsistent shifting of the valve sometimes occurs due to a relatively high number of shear seal surfaces and variabilities in geometric and manufacturing tolerances as well as variations in downhole conditions.